


At My Service

by Silver_Sylph



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Kink Negotiation, Light sub/dom undertones, M/M, Prince Draco Malfoy, Scene Planning, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Sylph/pseuds/Silver_Sylph
Summary: Harry and Draco are in a lovely established relationship.  Harry brings up a fantasy of his, and after some discussion the couple role play.





	1. Discussion

"Hey, Draco?'

"Yeah?"

"I, um, have this weird fantasy, and well, I was wondering if we could, ya know..."

"Role play in bed?"

"Yeah, if, um, that's something you'd be cool with.  I mean, you don't have to agree or anything, 'cause no pressure whatsoever, but if you wouldn't be opposed–"

"Harry," Draco cut off his rambling, "I am interested.  Now what were you thinking?  A bit of bondage?  Wax play?  Some spanking?  I'll consider anything but blood play."

Harry blushed at his boyfriend's bluntness.

"Um, yeah, blood play is a hard no for me too.  It's more a scenario, with some dominance elements.  So what if you are this powerful prince, and I am this lowly peasant the king has had brought to his son's room, there to serve you for an evening, not entirely of my own free will.  Sometimes, when I imagine this, the prince is gentle, and caring, getting me to actively enjoy it.  Others he is demanding, forcing my pleasure from me as he takes his own."

Draco reached out and put his hand on Harry's arm, stroking it reassuringly.

"Darling, I think that sounds like it could be fun.  We just need to make sure we both know what each other's boundaries are, right?"

Harry nodded, and so Draco continued.

"Right.  So, I'm not sure how comfortable I am even pretending to take you unwillingly, at the moment.  Maybe we discuss that again some time later, yeah?"

"Yeah, okay."

Draco smiled at this, drawing Harry into his arms.  He rested his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder, enjoying the physical contact.  Harry always felt so awkward talking about these things – sex, kinks, fantasies – but after months of Draco's calm, reassuring patience and presence Harry felt secure and loved and ready to share this with his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter (there will only be one more, the actual sex scene/role play.  
> Too rarely do I find erotica were the participants actually talk about what they want and what they are going to do before hand, so this kinda just happened.
> 
> A note:  
> Since this is an established relationship I did not feel the need to show them negotiating safe words/signals or that type of thing. They are very important to establish, so I wanted to note that here. Clearly there are also other details that Harry and Draco need to work out, but I wanted this to read more as a sweet moment than a tactical planning event, but they did talk out all the details, just off camera.
> 
> I have not tried to write something of this nature in a long time, so please, please, please let me know if there is something wildly inaccurate or I missed something that is really important.
> 
>  
> 
> I am not sure when the next chapter will be up, but hopefully soon! :)


	2. Experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies this took so long to write. Life got in the way, and for quite a while I felt I could not do this the way it deserves. So now, at last, I finish what I started. Thank you for your patience.

He was sitting on soft sheets.  So much softer than he was used to.  They felt nice against his bare skin, but only really served as a reminder of where he was: in the crown prince's bed.  Naked.

The room was quiet except from the sound of his breathing and the crackling of a fire in the grate.  He could try to leave through the window, but he did not fancy the six-story drop, because of course the prince would have his bedroom in a tower.

The sound of footsteps in the corridor outside derailed his train of thought and sent it on a whole new track, no longer worried about trying to escape but about what would inevitably happen when the prince demanded his service.

The door slid open with barely a squeak of the hinges to reveal a man with platinum blonde hair standing framed by the doorway.  His cool grey eyes seemed like they could stare into your soul, while the circlet on his head indicated that _this_ was the crown prince.

Harry resisted the urge to pull his knees up to his chest and wrap his arms around them as that piercing silver gaze met his own.

“Well hello you pretty thing,” the prince said, the corner of his mouth sliding up into a smirk.

“Your Highness,” Harry replied in just above a whisper.

 The prince’s smirk widened into what can only be called a predator grin, but at that the expression on the face of his naked guest clearly became apprehensive.  That would not do.  The prince dropped his grin, and stepped out of the doorway, closing the door behind himself.

“What is your name, lovely?”

“Harry,” Harry replied quickly.

“Well, Harry, I am very glad you were the one chosen to be with me tonight.  This may be an important political opportunity for your family, and for me tonight is also incredibly fortuitous.  You see, Harry, I am looking for a beautiful hole to fuck.  Oh, have I shocked you?  Well, let me tell you, pet, if you are as good a fuck as you look, I plan to keep you for a long, long time, taking whenever I want.  But I am not unreasonable.  In exchange I will advance your family's place at court and see that you never want for anything.  How's that sound pet? Good?"

Harry was slightly flushed, but it was not entirely from embarrassment.  Fuck, but why did it sound so good to be the prince's pet lover and help his family at the same time.  He realized that the prince was still waiting for his answer, so Harry nodded and replied in hushed tones, "Yes, my lord."

The grin returned to the prince's face.

"Excellent," he purred.  "Now get on your hands and knees, arse towards me, that's it.  Show me that pretty little hole."

Harry's moan got caught in his throat as he turned over onto his stomach.  Carefully, he got his knees under himself, arching his back slightly so his arse cheeks parted before pushing up with his hands.  Again, Harry arched his back, ensuring his hole was on display for his prince.

The prince groan and grabbed a fistful of each cheek kneading them slightly.  He then pulled Harry back by his hips, re-gripped his arse, and preceded to trace Harry's pucker with his tongue.  Harry grasped and squirmed back against him, and when the prince finally burrowed his tongue into Harry's hole, Harry whimpered.  It was so sinful, and so wonderful, having that nimble tongue deftly probing his hole.

The tongue with redrew, much to Harry's regret.  "You like that, don't you, Harry," the prince murmured against his spine.  "You like my tongue dominating your hole.  You like giving your body to your prince.  You like that I will take what I want, using you, and knowing that your family will be rewarded.  Have no fear, pet, I will use your pretty little hole, and you will like every minute of it.  And if you don't, well, it doesn't matter anyway."  This declaration was punctuated by a pat to Harry's arse.  He shivered slightly.  Not from a draft, but from the intensity of arousal gathering like a whirlpool in his gut.

The prince noticed, smiled into the curve of Harry's back, and kissed his tailbone. "Crawl to my pillows, pet.  Arse in the air, if you please.  Then lay down on your back.  That's it.  Open your legs, pretty one, no need to be shy.  Remember, I have already tasted your lovely hole, and it is delicious."

The compliment had Harry blushing as he let his thighs fall open.  The prince grinned. "Oh, you like that too, do you?  Being told how delicious you are?  How lovely your hole is?  I saw that drip of pre-come as your crawled up my bed.  I know how this excites you, my pretty one.  It excited me too.  I am going to make your hole gleam with lube.  I am going to stretch out your rim with my fingers, so my cock can sink right into your silken warmth." 

All the time he had been talking, the prince had also been divesting himself of his clothes.  Now he sauntered up to the bed once more.  The prince reached under one of the pillows and pulled out a small bottle.  He uncapped it and liberally dowsed the fingers of his right hand.  The blonde then clambered into the bed and situated himself on his stomach between Harry's legs, eyes level with Harry's weeping cock.  The prince smirked up at Harry, tracing his non-lubed hand along Harry's inner thigh.

"Well," the prince asked.  "Shall I then?"

All Harry could manage in reply was a breathy "Yes, please."

The prince extended his arm so his lubricated fingers brushed Harry's hole.  He easily slid two past Harry's loosened rim, stroking the silken flesh just inside.  He stared transfixed, watching his fingers emerge and vanish from and into the beautiful pink hole in front of him.  Harry gasped when a third finger was inserted.  The gasp seemed to break the prince's trance.

"You like this, pet?  Being speared open on my fingers after you opened so beautifully for my tongue?  Knowing I am preparing your hole for my cock and my pleasure?  And it will be for my pleasure.  Feel how well you open for my fingers, how your inner walls cling to them as if they never want my fingers to leave.  You will feel so wonderful around my cock.  Warm and smooth.  I will pound into your little hole, chasing my release, uncaring if you reach your own. Oh, you like how that sounds, do you?  I heard your breath catch.  Fear not: I will give this pretty little hole the pounding it deserves."

And with that the prince removed his fingers from Harry's glistening hole and rose onto his knees.  He retrieved the lube and spread some along his cock with practiced ease.  Then, the prince hefted Harry's legs over his shoulders, lined up his cock, and in one fluid motion drove forward until he was completely sheathed in Harry's arse.

Harry grunted, feeling as if all the air had left his body to make room for the cock that was not inside him.  The thick, solid weight of it inside him was glorious; the warm flesh was unyielding when he squeezed his muscles slightly.  It was like the prince had discovered a space made especially for him, as his cock filled Harry's passage perfectly.  And then the prince moved.

"Oh," Harry panted as the prince thrust back into him. "Oh."

The prince grinned down at him, leaning forward slightly to get a different angle.

"Like it, pet?" the prince asked playfully.  "There's more coming."  And with that he sped up his thrusts, pounding into the hole in front of him.

Harry went boneless.  His whole world narrowed down to his arsehole and the cock rapidly moving in and out of it.

"Fuck, look at that.  Look at how well your greedy little hole takes my cock. It's so beautiful stretched and stuffed full.  It's still snug after all that fingering, fuck!  Such a welcoming passage, just as warm and welcoming as I had imagined.  AH!  Yes!  Oh!  Fuck yes!  Your hole is mine now, and I will use it how and when I wish.  Mine, only mine.  This beautiful silken heat.  Mine!  Fuck!  Look how well it takes a pounding, it's just begging to be used.  All shinning with my spit and lube for my use.  Oh!"  As this beautiful filth spilled from the prince's mouth, he continued pounding into Harry.  With his last exclamation, the prince's cock spilled into Harry.

When the last shudders of orgasm had swept through the prince, he release Harry's legs and collapsed forward onto Harry, his cock still buried in his arse.

Harry whimpered.  Those dirty words and feeling of the prince's come in his arse had propelled him closer to his own orgasm, but not quite there.  The prince propped himself up on Harry's chest, taking in his arousal and discomfort.  He leaned forward and whispered in Harry's ear, "This is how things will be, pet.  You and your wonderful hole are mine to use.  Mine to finger, lick and fuck."  He reached down and wrapped a hand around Harry's erection.  "And your cock and orgasm are mine too.  So come, Harry, come."

With the prince's cock and spunk in his arse, his hand around his cock, and his words in Harry's ear, Harry came.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Draco carefully disengaged his cock and rolled off his lover.  He grabbed his wand off the bedside table and cast cleaning charms at Harry and himself.  He unstuck the circlet from the top of his head and dropped it next to the bed.  Replacing his wand, Draco wiggled back onto the middle of the bed and pulled Harry towards him.  Harry smiled gently and curled an arm and a leg around Draco before resting his head on his chest.

 

"How was that, love?" Draco asked, pressing a kiss to Harry's forehead.  "Just as you had fantasized?"

Harry tilted his head up for a kiss.  When he got one, he smiled.  "Yes, it was perfect.  Thank you."

"My pleasure, darling."


End file.
